


Неприкаянный

by mad_nemo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_nemo/pseuds/mad_nemo
Summary: Рано или поздно наступает момент, когда Коннор остаётся в одиночестве.





	Неприкаянный

— Всё, чего я хочу — это снова быть рядом с тобой, Хэнк, — Коннору трудно говорить, каждое слово заставляет системы сбоить. Люди могли бы назвать эти ощущения болью. — Хочу, чтобы всё было, как раньше. Вместе ездить в участок, расследовать преступления, выгуливать… — он осекается. Не хочется напоминать Хэнку о смерти Сумо, пусть это и было год назад.  
Хэнк улыбается ему.  
— Не всегда получается так, как мы хотим, парень. А человеческая жизнь — вообще сложная штука. Мне всегда было интересно, как там у Создателя с чувством юмора.  
Коннор слышит карканье ворон где-то вдалеке.  
— Мне тебя не хватает, Хэнк.  
— Мне тебя тоже, Коннор, — голос человека сбивается на треск, но Коннор не обращает на это внимания: важнее были слова, которые он услышал.  
— Я совсем запутался, Хэнк. Я не могу стать своим ни в Иерихоне, ни среди людей. Моё место рядом с тобой. Мне больно. И страшно. Последний раз я так чувствовал себя после девиации.  
Коннор понимает, что его слова могут ранить Хэнка, но ему отчаянно нужно было это сказать. Улыбка лейтенанта медленно исчезает.  
— Я догадываюсь, что ты чувствуешь, сынок. Я таким же был после смерти Коула: несчастным, потерянным… одиноким. Ты, главное, не становись похожим на меня, ладно? Не становись озлобленным на весь мир говнюком.  
Когда голос Хэнка в очередной раз сбивается на треск, Коннор заставляет себя признать очевидное:  
— Ты говоришь только то, что я сам ожидаю услышать. Ведь ты всего лишь проекция в моей голове. Я сам тебя создал.  
Лицо Хэнка распадается на кусочки кода, и Коннор видит окружающую его реальность: иней на опавшей листве, лазурное небо, облетевшее дерево.  
И могилу Хэнка, у которой он всё это время лежал на спине.  
Коннор приподнимается на локте, касается мокрого холодного камня и чуть не захлёбывается в системных ошибках, порождённых чем-то, что можно было бы назвать болью утраты. Тириумный насос сбивается с ритма, Коннор зажмуривается и ждёт, пока он вернётся в норму.  
После девиации весь его мир сузился до Хэнка, Сумо и их небольшого домика на окраине Детройта. Коннор был живым рядом с Хэнком, и теперь, оставшись в одиночестве, он просто не понимал, что ему делать с этими появившимися эмоциями, этими сбоями в системах, этой… жизнью?  
Коннор хотел жить, когда Аманда грозилась деактивировать его. Хотел жить, когда убегал от спецназовцев, атаковавших Иерихон. Хотел жить, когда его держали на прицеле в башне «Киберлайф». Выжить любой ценой. Вернуться к Хэнку.  
Но Хэнка больше нет, и ему больше не к кому возвращаться. Коннор понимал, что однажды это случится, пытался подготовиться, но разве можно быть готовым к подобному? Он бродил по участку бесшумной тенью: от входной двери до рабочего стола утром и обратно вечером. Он ни с кем не разговаривал, хотя многие искренне ему соболезновали. Даже Гэвин Рид перестал задирать его.  
В Иерихоне он не прижился. Несмотря на увещевания Маркуса, чувство вины перед девиантами его не отпускало.  
Вечера он проводил в опустевшем доме Хэнка. Сам не знал, почему каждый раз возвращался туда. Наверное, чтобы лелеять иллюзию того, что всё в порядке, и Хэнк вот-вот зайдёт, и всё будет, как раньше.  
Ни звука, ни движения — Коннор просто сидел на диване и ждал утра.  
Когда Фаулер мягко сообщил ему, что стол лейтенанта Андерсона займёт новый сотрудник, Коннор лишь коротко кивнул в ответ. В участок он больше не вернулся.  
Он просидел у могилы два дня. Одинокий, ненужный, сломанный. У него не было никаких целей, надежд, планов. Он смахивал сообщения о необходимости заменить повредившиеся биокомпоненты. Некогда идеальный костюм «Киберлайф» отсырел и запачкался.  
Люди верят, что после смерти воссоединятся со своими любимыми. Коннор, конечно, ни во что такое не верит — нет никакого «рая для роботов».  
Но и существовать так дальше невозможно. Если эта жгучая боль внутри означает, что он живой, то к чёрту это всё.  
Коннор снова ложится на спину, на мокрую грязную траву, усыпанную листьями, касается регулятора тириумного насоса на груди и одним резким движением выдёргивает его.  
Он появился на свет в шуме механизмов, в отдалённом гуле, в громких звуках голосов спорящих инженеров. Он уходит в полной тишине и одиночестве. Тогда над ним были стеклянные своды «Киберлайф», а теперь — окрашенное закатом небо и голые ветви одинокого дерева, с которых сорвался последний лист и плавно опустился на лоб андроида.  
Солнце садится.  
«Одна минута до отключения»


End file.
